<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Written In Blood by HeraOfOlympus8997890</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528040">Written In Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraOfOlympus8997890/pseuds/HeraOfOlympus8997890'>HeraOfOlympus8997890</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>these moments in time (things I will never have again) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute Brats Being Brats, Cute Kids, Cute friendships, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Idiots in Love, Meet-Cute, Old Friendships, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Older Sisters, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>1950-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>1950-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraOfOlympus8997890/pseuds/HeraOfOlympus8997890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of navigating through life, love, and politics.</p>
<p>...and maybe aiding someone in their bid for world conquest.</p>
<p>(For the record, Uriel is NOT trying to take over the world, Asher and Claire Fritz have just taken the whole 'plausible deniability' thing a bit too far.)</p>
<p>[Or, Asher and Claire Fitzroy get a happy ending, weirdly enough, it's not quite what they expected it to be.]</p>
<p>「Or, two kids get a second chance at life, well one does, the other tripped over a Goddess in an alley originally, and pretends, rather resolutely, that his third time around the block didn't result in a somewhat minor mental breakdown.」</p>
<p>{Everyone is left considerably frustrated, on multiple accounts, because of this entire incident. Unfortunately, they're a little too caught up in living their own life to ever really care, much less give a damn.}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>these moments in time (things I will never have again) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Written In Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by my insomnia, Chivalry Of A Failed Knight, Who Made Me A Princess?, and Layla and Maxine from down the street, who, might I add, are not secretly agents of a magical organization, or planning world domination, hell, they're three years my junior and I technically babysit them.</p>
<p>Er... Not that they know that, as far as they're concerned I'm just a vaguely concerned bystander, but hey, their mother pays me!</p>
<p>They just have... Weird taste in food.</p>
<p>Seriously, I still get queasy at the idea of chocolate spaghetti...</p>
<p>Anyway, let's move onto the main show, yeah?</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy what I have to offer you all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Clarie...?"</p>
<p>Asher knew from experience that being loud was a death sentence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this trainwreck, I know I enjoyed writing it.</p>
<p>Nacht pretty much writes himself, Ven is a little harder, but I have reference.</p>
<p>Review if you want, give your opinions, I'll be glad to hear them.</p>
<p>Try not to flame, I appreciate critique, not mindless complaints. I will understand if you simply don't like the characters or story so far though, but I would like that stated. Simply. If that is all you want to type out in the end.</p>
<p>I hope you have a good rest of your day!!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>